


You Have 76 New Messages

by owlmoose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epistolary (for the modern age), Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene (of a sort), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is out on assignment, bored to tears, and trying to get in touch with Natasha. First he gets annoyed. Then he gets worried. Spoilers for CA:TWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have 76 New Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with Renay. Contains major spoilers for Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

"Hey Tasha, it's Clint, and it's Day 47 of watching a bunker in the middle of nowhere. Sorry I couldn't call before -- it took this long to secure a clear cell signal. Just as well, I suppose, since Day 47 hasn't been that different from Day 46. Or Day 45. Or the 44 days before that. I hope whatever assignment you're on is more interesting. Say hi to Cap, or whoever they have you working with this week. Call me when you have some downtime? I'm so freaking bored."

\--

"Hi Tasha. Just wondering what you're up to. It's been awhile since you've called. You still on that top-secret thing with the helicarriers? I can mention that, right? This is a secure line. At least on my end it is. Anyway, call me. I need something to distract me from Day 49." 

\--

"So bored. Soooo bored. I'm tempted to start shooting arrows into the safehouse just to shake things up. They haven't even told me who's inside. Anyway, Day 51 is shaping up to be even duller than Day 50. I bet whatever you're doing is more exciting than this. Call me, okay? I need to live vicariously through someone."

\--

"Hey Tasha, it's me. The comms just blew up -- something about an assassination attempt on Director Fury. By uniformed cops, on the streets of DC? What the fuck? Details were pretty sketchy. If you know anything, give me a call."

\--

"Clint again. Comms went real quiet all of a sudden, and I'm getting worried. Is Fury okay? Are you okay? No one will tell us anything. Call me when you get this."

\--

"We just got the news about Nick Fury. [long pause] Fuck. Tasha, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there. But I'm on the other side of the world and they won't let me leave. Damn these orders, I... anyway. Call me if you need to talk."

\--

"Holy crap, Nat, what the hell is going on over there? Word just came over the wires that Steve Rogers is a fugitive. Did I hear that right? _Captain America_ just went rogue? That can't-- I don't-- just... call me, okay? Please."

\--

"Natasha. I hope it's safe to leave this message. They say you've gone off the grid, you and Cap both. Is there anything I can do? Do you even have your phone anymore? [long pause] Dammit, Nat, just call me."

\--

"Don't you do this to me, Natasha. Don't you dare go rogue without me and then get yourself captured. There's got to be something I can do. Even from here. But not if I don't know what you and the Captain have gotten yourselves into. I've tried your other line but I can't even leave a message there. Guess all I can do is just keep waiting."

\--

"They just broadcast Steve's announcement over the comm. Hydra agents? SHIELD is a sleeper cell filled with goddamned Hydra agents? God damn. I knew there was something fishy about this posting. I-- fuck, hold on [sounds of scuffling, phone cuts off abruptly]"

\--

"Nat. I have no idea if you're getting these. Or if you're even still alive. But in case you are, I want you to know that I'm okay, and that I'm coming back to DC as fast as I can. We can fix this, okay? We'll find a way to fix it. Just hold on. I'll see you in a few hours."


End file.
